


Chaotic boys

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is a band, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bassist jisung, Fake Dating, Felix is a Mess, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Med Student Felix, Med Student Hyunjin, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, drummer changbin, guitarist chan, mention of sexting, nothing explicit i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: When a failed love confession leads to some curious revelations.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Chaotic boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/gifts).



> A real hyunsunglix this time! I hope you'll like it!  
> Dedicated to eve ♡
> 
> Disclaimer: i am not in med school or anything related to that, so if it is inaccurate, i'm sorry.

Since he was a kid, Felix had always wanted to be a doctor. Studying hard in school, he managed to go to med school and was very proud of it. His parents are also very proud of him, _who wouldn’t be_. Yet, as soon as he entered med school, his studiousness declined. Felix always knew how to stay focus despite his best friend annoying him and asking for attention, however, he wasn’t prepared to fall for a cute tall boy on his first day, making him unable to focus on his lessons.

Jisung, Felix’s best friend, had dropped out of school to form his own band with two of his friends—Chan and Changbin. He learned how to play the bass, Changbin played the drums and Chan played the electric guitar. Felix had laughed a lot when they decided to call their band ‘ _Sunz-1189_ ’, yet he was one of their number one fan. They slowly gained more and more fans, but the band mostly relied on Felix’s opinion.

As for Felix’s _obvious crush_ , it was no other than the best student of their whole university. _Hwang Hyunjin_. His name felt hot on his tongue whenever he said it. Tall, shoulder-length black hair, pretty mole under his eye, honey-sweet voice, brown sparkling eyes. Who wouldn’t fall for him?

“ _You should stop pinning over him, you know. Just confess and get rejected like everyone else_ ,” Jisung said, lying upside down on Felix’s bed. Said boy rolled over in bed, climbing over his best friend to pinch his cheeks, “ _Stop saying that or I’m gonna cry_.” They both laughed while pinching each other’s cheeks, arguing about Felix’s unrequited crush. “ _Ok, ok. If you want that so bad, then I’ll confess to him when the time feels right. Stop pinching me now!_ ” Felix cried, pinching the other boy’s cheek a bit harder. “ _Then stop first_ ,” Jisung pleaded, not letting go of the freckled boy’s cheek. “ _Ok, at three_ ,” Felix started. “ _One. Two… Three!_ ” Yet none of them let go of the cheek between their fingers. “ _See, I’m disappointed in the both of us right now_ ,” Jisung said. They laughed again and finally released their cheeks.

When Felix said he’ll confess to his crush, he was pretty sure he’ll never get a _good opportunity_ , which is why he never refrained himself from letting his feelings grow. He didn’t stop himself from looking at him, listening to his voice, daydreaming about him. Hyunjin was so pretty it made Felix mad.

Three years into med school, Felix has probably talk to Hyunjin four times. The first time was pretty miserable, as Jisung had said. Felix was late for one of his class, ran towards the room but Hyunjin was in front of the door, he didn’t see him and collided onto him, excusing himself before running to his seat, embarrassed for life. A few months later, Hyunjin sat next to Felix and when the boy greeted him, his crush said he recognized him “ _you’re the small guy who ran onto me, right?_ ” Felix wanted to hide in a hole. The two other times were strictly study related. So, uninteresting.

Actually, Felix didn’t know much about Hyunjin despite what was said on campus. They were the same age, he had always been in the top 3 students, dreamed of dancing but his parents forced him to be a doctor. That was pretty much all he knew about him. Yet, Felix was blindly falling for him.

Only a year to go until Felix gets his degree. He wasn’t going to say it had been easy years, because it wasn’t. It was hard, stressful, he actually thought about dropping out at least twice every year but seeing Hyunjin every day and having his best friend next to him made him bear up with it.

During those years, Sunz-1189 gained so much popularity the three boys could barely go out without hiding their faces to not get mobbed. They weren’t _that_ popular, but they had gained a very passionate fanbase. Felix was proud, so proud of his best friend.

“ _I can’t believe you still haven’t confessed to Hyunjin_ ,” Jisung said out of the blue. Felix had gone out to grab a drink with his best friend and his band. “ _Who’s Hyunjin?_ ” Chan suddenly asked. Cheeks bright red, Felix listened to his best friend talk about his crush and his desperate state. The two older boys laughed, encouraging Felix to confess his love before it was too late. “ _We’re having some kind of on-the-job training for a month; I probably won’t see him for a whole month. I swear, if at the end of this month I still like him, I’ll confess!_ ” They both held up their drink at this word, sealing the promise with their glasses.

A week later, Felix walked peacefully to the clinic he had been assigned to. Similar to an intern, he was going to _work for real_. Five students were assigned to one location, he still didn’t know with whom he was going to work but he was excited. Trying to relax, he was listening to one of his best friend’s song. Their very first one, actually, ‘ _Close_ ’.

‘ ** _For the first time, my empty heart found spring_**

 ** _And right in the middle, flowers bloom_** ’

He let his best friend’s voice fill in his ear, then Chan’s voice taking over for the next verse. The freckled boy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before entering the clinic. His music was loud, coming out of his earbuds in a muffled sound. A few patients turned over to look at him weirdly, wondering what that noise was. He only smiled apologetically, bowing his head a bit. From afar, he saw a group of people in white coats, guessing it was the other students he walked towards them. They probably heard his music when he was near them, as they all turned around to look at him. Felix was ready to flash them a bright gummy smile, however his eyes fell right on Hyunjin’s face, apparently delighted. He didn’t register the voices around him, only Hyunjin’s: “ _You listen to Sunz-1189? I love them so much!_ ”

Felix clearly hadn’t thought of that possibility, being on the field with his crush. He was so sure the taller boy would be assigned to a more prestigious clinic; he was taken aback when he saw him there. Yet, he kept his composure and said he _loved the band too_. At that statement, Hyunjin had wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulder, side-hugging him tightly, stating that they were now obliged to be _best friends_ as they were both _sunnyz_. Felix was still laughing in his head at that fandom name, but Changbin had been so proud of himself that no one dared telling him that adding a ‘z’ at the end of a word didn’t make it look cool. Chan even laughed harder as it sounded similar to ‘ _sunnies_ ’—which only him and Felix found funny. But the fans loved it—probably because Changbin proudly said he had chosen it—so they never changed it. The problem with that, was that Felix never considered himself a _sunnyz_. Yes, he was friend with the three band members, helped them review their songs, even gave his opinion on some album designs, but he wasn’t a _fan_. The three boys would have argued about that, but this wasn’t the issue right now.

Hyunjin had tag along all day long, Felix felt like screaming every time they were a bit too close. This entire day felt longer than it actually was. So, as soon as it ended, he called Jisung. “ _You won’t believe what happened today_ ,” the freckled boy started in a whisper—he was getting paranoid that Hyunjin was going to appear behind him at any moment. His friend laughed, asking for details. They decided to grab a drink—once again—and talk about it face-to-face.

Both sitting on a stool opposite each other, Felix told Jisung about his day—that Hyunjin was in the same clinic as him, that he was a sunnyz and wanted to be friend with him. Jisung smiled widely, telling him it was _time to confess_. Felix’s cheeks went bright red and he hid his face while drinking his cocktail.

The next day, Felix was all but ready to face Hyunjin again. However, the taller boy was waiting for him in front of the clinic, a bright smile on his face as he saw Felix arrive. “ _Did you see Changbin’s tweet from yesterday?_ ” Hyunjin said almost immediately. Felix shook his head no but didn’t say that it was because he was having a drink with _the band’s bassist and lead vocalist_. Hyunjin hurriedly took his phone out and showed him the band’s twitter account, where Changbin had hinted at their upcoming comeback. Hyunjin was jumping up and down while Felix was reading the tweet, arching a brow trying to remember which song they said they were gonna release next. “ _Oh, right_ ,” he said out loud. Hyunjin tilted his head to the side, wondering what Felix meant by that. However, this simple gesture made him look so innocently cute, the freckled boy’s heart jumped in his chest and started beating faster. “ _Let’s get to work!_ ” he said while giving the boy his phone back and hurrying inside of the clinic.

Every following day were the same; Felix would arrive to the clinic with Hyunjin waiting for him in front of it. They then would go to work and talk about either themselves or the upcoming comeback of Hyunjin’s favourite band.

Two weeks later, Sunz-1189 dropped their new album, the entire fandom going in shamble. Felix was on the frontline as he met with a very distressed Hyunjin, jumping up and down and visibly about to explode if he didn’t talk about their new title track. Felix had already heard the song, so when Hyunjin ran towards him asking which song was his favourite, Felix didn’t need to think when he answered _Streetlight_.

‘ ** _I’m standing in the air_**

**_In the middle of a lonely night_ **

**_And try to smile brightly_** ’

Chan’s voice was flowing from one earbud to the other, going from Felix’s right ear to Hyunjin’s left one. The two boys were sitting next to each other, on the floor of the clinic. It was their lunch break, and they both had hid in a small corridor to listen to the band’s new albums. Hyunjin had insisted on listening to Felix’s favourite one first, which made the boy’s heart race like crazy.

“ _You know, they really help me a lot. With their music, I mean_ ,” Hyunjin said out of the blue. Felix turned his head towards him, blinking slowly, “ _Why are you telling me this, Hyunjin?_ ” The boy simply smiled, “ _Because we’re friends, aren’t we?_ ” Felix was pretty sure his heart was going to leave his chest and live a life of his own. His cheeks were started to get hot, so he simply nodded, humming as an answer.

The month of internship was almost over. During this month, Felix had grown a lot closer to his crush, and he was now fully convinced he could never go back to when he didn’t know him. His crush was so close to become love; it was painful to see. Which is why Changbin, after knowing Felix’s cowardice, made a bet with him. “ _Confess to this Hyunjin guy, and I’ll drop the demo version of ‘streetlight’_ ,” he had stated with confidence. Excited to hear the demo version, Felix had immediately agreed. Nonetheless, on the last day of internship, when Felix walked towards Hyunjin and said, “ _I need to tell you something_ ,” he wasn’t ready at all for the look Hyunjin had given him. Puppy eyes, head slightly tilted on the side, hair a bit messy and mouth slightly open, Hyunjin looked ethereal. It made Felix’s mind go crazy. So, instead of saying “ _I have a crush on you_ ”, words got twisted on his tongue and he heard himself say: “ _I’m dating Han Jisung_.”

Hyunjin blinked his eyes a few times, mouth agape. “ _You’re what?_ ” Felix stuttered on his words, unable to form a correct sentence. “ _Han Jisung like the Han Jisung from Sunz-1189? Oh my god you’re dating my idol?_ ” Hyunjin excitedly said. Felix couldn’t say the truth now, so he simply nodded his head and bore with his crush’s excitement. “ _I can’t believe one of my friends is dating my idol!_ ” he repeated all day.

**To:** Sungie♡

 **From:** Felix

 **Message:** Can you do me a favour??????

**To:** Felix

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** Yeah? As long as I don’t have to kiss you lmao

**To:** Sungie♡

 **From:** Felix

 **Message:** Haha so funny story but, we need to fake date.

Five seconds was all it took for Jisung to call Felix and yell at him, “What do you mean we need to fake date? I can’t! Did you forget I’m in a band?” Felix nervously laughed, explaining his slip of the tongue. Jisung laughed at him, at first, but then seriously asked, “How can you mess up a sentence so bad?” Felix didn’t know, but he couldn’t go back on his words now.

It was around 3am when Felix and Jisung stopped planning their fake dating. They weren’t going to _make it public_ , as it could backfire pretty quickly. However, they will inform the two other band members about this _fraud_ and Felix needed to tell Hyunjin to keep it a secret—which he will do if he is a true fan, and he was.

What their dating story was? Pretty common, the two boys were friends since childhood, and quickly developed feelings for each other. One day, Felix confessed to Jisung who reciprocated his feelings and, since he was a public figure, they didn’t say a word. It wasn’t that the sunnyz weren’t acceptant of same-sex relationships, but a personal reason that they kept it a secret—this reason being that all of this was fake, of course.

When Felix went back to university, he slightly hoped for Hyunjin to go back to how they were before the internship—meaning that they weren’t friends nor acquaintances. However, this isn’t what happened. Hyunjin ran towards the freckled boy and tackled him in a hug, making Felix’s heart swell with both happiness and guilt. “ _I need to ask you so many things about the boys! Oh my god, when did you even meet them?_ ” Hyunjin started excitedly. Felix’s mind slowly went to a darker side, wondering if Hyunjin only saw him as a _reliable source_ for his favourite group, now that he thought he was dating one of the members, or if he truly cared about them being friends.

“ _Did I say something wrong?_ ” Hyunjin enquired, worry painted all over his face. Wanting to be honest for once, Felix answered truthfully; “ _Do you still talk to me just because I know your favourite band?_ ” Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head no, “ _I’m truly sorry if it felt this way. I’m absolutely not using you for information or to get closer to them. We don’t have to talk about them at all if it makes you worry_ ,” he quickly added. Felix’s mind found some kind of peace at these words, so he answered Hyunjin’s prior question, telling him part of the truth and part of the lie they had agreed on. “ _I can’t believe you’ve seen them form their group and didn’t say anything_ ,” Hyunjin truly felt impressed.

When Chan and Changbin heard of the fake dating between the two childhood friends, they laughed thinking it was a joke. Yet, it wasn’t. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Felix right in the eyes, “ _When I told you to confess to your crush, it wasn’t what I had in mind_ ,” to which Felix answered a low _me neither_.

It wasn’t that hard to believe the two best friends were dating as they were pretty loud on physical affection, yet it felt weird for them to do it in a romantic way. They were used to cuddle while watching a movie, to hold hands tightly when they were scared, to tickle each other for fun, to kiss each other’s cheeks with affection, to have pillow fights. Nothing was really abnormal for them, except the thought of being romantic towards their best friend. They didn’t really have to be romantic actually, it wasn’t like Hyunjin had to see them with both of his eyes one day, right?

It was weird for Felix to think that Hyunjin was actually his friend, but he was. He stayed with him when they were in lectures—even if he had other friends asking him to hang out with them. He spent time with Felix outside of their lectures, texted from time to time, went shopping together. It didn’t help Felix with his lie, nor did it help with is feelings. It had been four months since Hyunjin and him were _friends_ , three since he accidentally said he was dating _his best friend_. It took all this time for Hyunjin to, one day, ask Felix if he could meet Jisung, one day.

Maybe Felix panicked and agreed without telling Jisung. Maybe his best friend had yelled at him for not warning him before. Maybe it had made the two other band members laugh at them. “ _I can’t believe we will need to act like a real couple because you cannot say ‘no’ to your crush!_ ” Jisung yelled, stomping with annoyance. He looked like a child; it was kind of cute actually. Felix looked at him whine, resting his head on the palm of his hand. Jisung wasn’t unattractive, it was the contrary actually. His hair was almost always messy, dyed in a pretty blue that had made his fans go nuts. He had a pretty round face, with puffy cheeks and big brown eyes. A tiny waist and long legs. Everything was pretty about Jisung, and it felt like it was the first time Felix actually saw him. He was discovering his best friend for the first time, despite knowing him for years. _Has he always been this attractive?_

Shaking his head left to right, Felix looked at his phone as it had been going off for the third time. It was Hyunjin, asking if they could go drink a coffee—and maybe meet Jisung in the meantime. “ _Are you free?_ ” Felix suddenly asked, making Jisung stop walking immediately. “ _I’m literally in front of you doing nothing but complain, of course I am_ ,” Jisung said. Felix then grinned, answered a ‘ _ok_ ’ to his friend—crush—and stood up. He took Jisung’s hand in his and left his apartment. Jisung whined again, asking where they were going.

The freckled boy didn’t answer until they were in the coffee shop’s street. “ _You’re gonna meet my crush_ ,” he stated. The bassist’s eyes grew big, making him scream and protest that he _wasn’t ready_ and _needed to cover his face_. Felix simply laughed again, intertwining their fingers as he walked towards the coffee shop.

From outside, he saw Hyunjin, sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked nervous, which was understandable as he was about to meet his idol. Jisung, him, didn’t seem nervous at all, but more worried to blow up their fake dating cover. Felix was going to implode—he had to pretend to date his best friend in front of his crush, and the idea of being romantic towards Jisung didn’t seem as much repulsing as it used to be, and it made him a bit scared. _Was he starting to like Jisung?_

Sitting next to his best friend, holding his hand, and opposite his crush who was looking at them with sparkly eyes, Felix felt smaller than ever. The meeting wasn’t as awkward as he feared—Hyunjin wasn’t a crazy fan which reassured both the bassist and the med student. At some point, Hyunjin and Jisung started talking about Sunz-1189 music, how the group was formed, what the boys thought of their fans… Felix didn’t take part in this conversation. He looked at Hyunjin with shimmer in his eyes. But then, he felt his eyes shift to look at Jisung, his eyes glimmering even more. He had so much pride for his friend’s success, he felt his heart swell.

**To:** Felix

 **From:** Hyunjin♡

 **Message:** Thank you once again for letting me meet with Jisung. You two are really a pretty couple, it’s adorable to see you two so in love with each other. I’m glad he has found someone like you

Reading this text, Felix felt something weird in his stomach. _Did we look in love with each other?_ That night, Felix didn’t find sleep as he kept on turning over and over in his bed, wondering what had made them look in love. Jisung was his best friend. He was very proud of him. Of course, he liked him. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t be friends, right? Sure, Jisung was very attractive and the idea of dating him for real didn’t repulse Felix at all. It didn’t. But it used to. And now it didn’t. Wait… _It could be nice to actually date him_ , Felix got scared of this sudden thought.

Days passed, and Felix kept on thinking about the _what if_ of actually dating his best friend. It’s not like he had any chance with his crush, now. He couldn’t just tell the truth after months of lying. And spending more time with Jisung made him look at the bassist in a new light. His mind slowly got invaded of thoughts about the boy—what would it feel like to kiss him, and hug him in another way than friendly, to go on a date with him, to love him.

It couldn’t continue this way. Felix walked to the band’s studio, knowing he would find either Chan or Changbin in it. He actually didn’t care who was there, as long as Jisung wasn’t. When he opened the door, both the drummer and the guitarist was there, looking at the freckled boy with a worried look. “ _Is something wrong?_ ” Chan asked. “ _I think I’m falling for Jisung?_ ” Felix said, or questioned, he wasn’t sure of himself. Seeing how the two older boys eyed each other, he felt that something was wrong. He then turned around and came face to face with Jisung. The bassist’s face was red with embarrassment. Felix was ready to apologize, and ramble about _how wrong it was to fall for his best friend_ , yet he couldn’t say a word as Jisung put both of his hand on the boy’s cheeks and kissed his mouth harshly. It wasn’t a sweet and soft kiss, nor was it violent. It was just a pair of lips crashing onto another, pushing strongly against it. Still, Felix felt his entire body getting hotter and hotter as the kiss lasted. The bassist broke the kiss and looked at his friend in the eye, searching for any kind of disgust or disapproval. When he found none, he kissed him again. Slower, softer, sweeter. One of his hand made its way to the boy’s hair, caressing his skin softly as their lips discovered each other for real this time. Felix’s eyes had fluttered closed, his hands shyly making their way to the bassist’s tiny waist that he softly grabbed—scared to break him or scare him in some kind of way. They could’ve kissed for a longer time if the two older boys behind them hadn’t cleared their throats, reminding them they weren’t alone at all in this room. “ _Oh my god…_ ” Felix got very self-conscious, and very shy, bowing as an apology and left the studio. He ran for half an hour, panicking inside. Once he felt calm enough to stop running, he realized he had aimlessly run and didn’t know where he was. Trying to stay calm, he walked around the neighbourhood, looking for something he could recognize.

Five minutes later, he bumped into none other than Hyunjin. Luckily—or unluckily—he had ended up in Hyunjin’s neighbourhood. Wondering what the smaller boy was doing here, and him not wanting to explain that he _had just kissed his best friend for the first time_ in the middle of the street, Hyunjin invited him to his apartment.

It was Felix’s first time here. Hyunjin’s apartment wasn’t big, but spacious enough. The door opened on the living-room, a small kitchen next to it, and a door leading to his bedroom on the other side, the door to the bathroom being next to it. It wasn’t luxurious either, just right for a university student.

They sat on the taller boy’s couch, a cup of tea in hand Felix explained that he simply _got caught by Changbin and Chan while kissing Jisung_ —which wasn’t a total lie. Hyunjin’s eyes didn’t smile like his mouth. Inside, Hyunjin wasn’t smiling. Felix thought it was just jealousy that he couldn’t meet his favourite band the way he wanted, so he didn’t question it.

**To:** Felix

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** Lix, where did you go?

**To:** Felix

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** I’m sorry if it was too much. I’m sorry, can we talk?

**To:** Felix

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** Please at least tell me you’re safe…

**To:** Sungie♡

 **From:** Felix

 **Message:** I’m ok sung… I’m sorry I left like that. I’m at Hyunjin’s

Felix looked at his phone with sad eyes, wondering why it took Jisung so long to answer. When he saw the three dots indicating that he was writing, his heart sped up. Only to stop with disappointment when the three dots disappeared, and no message appeared. Jisung never answered.

Felix stood up from his crush’s couch, “ _I should go home_.” The other boy stood up too, grabbing the boy’s wrist, “ _You can stay the night, I don’t mind_.” Pondering whether he should stay or not, Felix looked at his phone again. Jisung still hadn’t text him. He nodded slowly, sitting back on the couch.

The next day, the two med students walked towards their university, laughing and talking like the friends they were—Felix’s heart raced a few times when the back of their hands brushed against each other. When they reached their university, none of them expected to see Jisung—hiding behind his mask and bucket hat—waiting for them next to the front door.

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Felix enquired.

“ _I told you. We need to talk_ ,” Jisung simply said, taking the boy’s hand in his and starting to walk on the opposite direction from the university.

Felix casted a glance at Hyunjin, he looked as lost as him. He smiled reassuringly at his crush, only then following his fake boyfriend to a quieter part of the street.

“ _You didn’t answer me yesterday_ ,” the freckled boy started.

“ _Because I needed to see your reaction before asking you…_ ” Jisung waited a moment before pursuing his sentence. “ _Do you really like me? Or do you still like him? Don’t play with me, Felix, please. I don’t want to lose you for something like that_ ,” Jisung’s voice broke a little as he was speaking. Felix felt his heart clench.

“ _Sung, listen. I’m just, I don’t even know. Lost? Maybe I’m lost. I like you, so much. And I think I’ve been liking you for even longer than I realized. It wasn’t hard to pretend I was dating you because I didn’t need to pretend at all. But I’d be lying if I said I don’t like him too. You know I do. Is it wrong? Am I weird? Am I abnormal?_ ” the freckled boy got a bit lost in his thoughts as he was talking, not realizing he was rambling and saying his thoughts straight as they were coming in his mind; neither did he realize Jisung’s eyes shift from his to behind him.

“ _You like me?_ ” a third voice suddenly asked. Felix turned around in one move, falling face-to-face with a bewildered Hyunjin. “ _Felix, please answer me. Do you like me?_ ” Hyunjin asked once again.

The next events had felt like a scene coming straight from a movie.

Jisung had taken Felix’s hand in his—intertwining their fingers and caressing the back of his hand with his thumb—while Hyunjin walked towards him. Felix had gulped when the med student was right in front of him, a hand on his cheek, reiterating his question. Felix had nodded his head so softly he wasn’t even sure the boy in front of him would’ve noticed if it wasn’t for his hand on his skin. Hyunjin had thrown a quick glance at the bassist before crashing his lips on top of Felix’s. It wasn’t like Felix and Jisung’s first kiss. It wasn’t two pair of lips pushing against each other. Felix could feel Hyunjin’s plump ones moving against his, the boy’s fingers softly clenching on his hair as he caressed the boy’s lips with his tongue. Neither knowing how or why it happened, Felix’s tongue was having a sensual duet with his crush’s one. All of this happening in front of Jisung who was gripping his hand tighter and tighter.

Hyunjin softly broke the kiss, his lips lingering on top of Felix’s for a few second. Both of them smiled, feeling content with what had just happened. Still, Felix didn’t get the time to recover from his crush kissing him that he heard Jisung’s mocking voice say, “ _You call that kissing?_ ” before taking Felix’s chin between two of his fingers, turning his head towards him and kissing him in front of Hyunjin. Both of their eyes fell closed at the same time, tongues finding their way to each other as if it was the most natural thing to say, lips moving in harmony as if they had been kissing their whole life. Felix’s head was spinning from all the adrenaline this situation was giving him.

If it had stopped right there, it could’ve been considered a pretty normal scene for two jealous boys to kiss their love interest. But it did not stop here. Provoking each other by kissing Felix only made the two boys ride up on their jealousy, until Jisung snapped. He took Hyunjin’s collar in his fist, pulling him closer until their lips were crashing onto each other. And Felix was right here, right there, looking at the two boys he had feelings for kissing in front of him, battling for dominance. Jisung was still holding his hand, and Hyunjin still had one hand on his cheek. Yet, he felt like he was very far from the both of them—completely lost and forgotten.

That day, the two med students went to their lectures with swollen lips and messy hair, faint blush on their cheeks. Everyone eyed them as they were holding each other’s pinky finger. After Hyunjin and Jisung had kissed, they finally talked. Hyunjin confessed liking Felix for a while now, but not saying anything as he thought said boy was already dating someone. Jisung also confessed liking Felix, for way longer than he could remember. In the middle of that, was Felix and his troubled feelings. Maybe it was to make him feel less weird, but Hyunjin confessed liking Jisung—or at least his public side—too. Jisung only smiled with pride, knowing that _two pretty boys liked him_. They then agreed on being more honest towards each other—the three of them. Jisung had to leave—Changbin and Chan harassing him with texts—so the two boys finally left for their lecture.

At the end of the day, Felix took Hyunjin to Sunz-1189 studio. They really needed to clarify things with Jisung. What he didn’t think through, was Hyunjin meeting the entirety of his favourite band in one go. When Felix opened the door—without knocking—and Hyunjin saw the three boys sitting over a table discussing their next album, Felix was sure he almost passed out. “ _Is he ok?_ ” Changbin asked, visibly worried.

“ _So, we’re like… dating, now?_ ” Felix shyly asked, both his hands occupied by either Hyunjin’s or Jisung’s. “ _Well, we can try. But we really need to keep it a secret,_ ” Jisung stated, his eyes showing how sorry he was. Hyunjin only nodded along at every word, he looked euphoric.

Dating Jisung wasn’t hard. Dating Hyunjin wasn’t hard either. They were two very lovable guy. The only thing that was hard, for Felix, was keeping up with the both of them at the same time. Jisung had always been very open about flirting, but now that he had two boys to flirt with, it felt like a whole new person had emerged.

**To:** Felix, Hyunjin♡

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** [image attached]

**To:** Felix, Hyunjin♡

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** Does this outfit look good?

**To:** Felix, Sungie♡

 **From:** Hyunjin♡

 **Message:** You’re not wearing anything…

**To:** Felix, Hyunjin♡

 **From:** Sungie♡

 **Message:** I know :))

**To:** Hyunjin♡, Sungie♡

 **From:** Felix

 **Message:** omg….

It was however pretty rare for the three of them to meet. The bassist was getting busier with his band, and the two med students needed to focus on their studies now that they were in their last year. Hyunjin wanted to keep his high ranking, studying harder than anyone. Felix wasn’t a top student, neither was he at the bottom of the ranking, he was right in the middle, which was already enough for him. Yet, he wanted to study as much as his boyfriend. It was exhausting. He’d be lying if he said he was feeling like his head could explode by all the studying the boy did in a row.

The three boys had been dating for five months. The two students had just finished their finals. It was the first time they could all three met peacefully, without feeling restrained by time. They were all three sitting on Hyunjin’s couch, Felix in the middle. He had his head resting on the bassist’s shoulder, one leg over the student’s thighs. The movie playing in front of them wasn’t as interesting as his boyfriend’s faces. Felix couldn’t concentrate. He kept on staring at his boyfriends in turns. “ _I love you two so much…_ ” he whispered. It had been barely audible over the sound of the movie, yet they both heard him and looked at him, smiling brightly. Felix’s heart felt full. The two boys leaned in, kissing both of his cheeks with a loud noise. “ _I love you too_ ,” they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
